UNBREAKABLE
'Halo everyoneee' Miss Swee Tea's character's main theme song: UNBREAKABLE. Inspired from what Alphonse Uprising has been doing. He's so awesome so I just had to copy him > U <~! Enjoy loves :) Don’t treat me like I’m broken All these words unspoken I don’t wanna fade away I’m holding on to yesterday The wound is still open The pain from you keeps poking I’ll be tryina find a way To get this smile back on my face When tears come crashing down Emotions are flooding, my words won’t come out Feels like I’m dying If I can’t save myself Then who’s gonna save me I won’t cry for help I’ll be unbreakable, oh yeah I’ll be unbreakable, oh I’ll be unbreakable My heart’s cold No matter, if I fall Won’t shatter Thought you got the best of me But I’m not easy to defeat I’m done with, the lies and All your broken promises Always telling me to fight But I don't need you to survive When tears come crashing down Emotions are flooding, my words won’t come out Feels like I’m dying If I can’t save myself Then who’s gonna save me I won’t cry for help I’ll be unbreakable, oh yeah I’ll be unbreakable, oh I’ll be unbreakable I’ll be unbreakable, oh yeah I’ll be unbreakable, oh I’ll be unbreakable. I HAVE NO IDEA IF I'M DOING THIS RIGHT; IF NOT HELP ME PLEASE 'MEANING' Don’t treat me like I’m broken- Krystal despises to be looked down upon ' All these words unspoken I' don’t wanna fade away I’m holding on to yesterday- 'Krystal can't let go of the past she once had as Hazel Moon. ' The wound is still open ' The pain from you keeps poking- '''Krystal is still trying to get over her memories of friends and family '''I’ll be tryina find a way' ' To get this smile back on my face-'''Krystal is determined to make herself content with what she has '''When tears come crashing down- '''Times when Krystal cries herself to sleep '''Emotions are flooding,-'''Krystal can't control the way she feels sometimes and can lash out '''my words won’t come out-'''Krystal doesn't feel confident with what she means to say and says something else. ' Feels like I’m dying''' ' If I can’t save myself' Then who’s gonna save me-'''Krystal realizes that no one is going to be there for her I won’t cry for help I’ll be unbreakable, oh yeah I’ll be unbreakable, oh I’ll be unbreakable '''My heart’s cold ' No matter,' if I fall Won’t shatter-'Krystal isn't fluffy and nice like all of the other girls, but she doesn't care ' Thought you got the best of me ' But I’m not easy to defeat- '''Krystal is strong and will not give up no matter how bad things may get '''I’m done with, the lies and All your broken promises-'''Krystal is sick of being let down '''Always telling me to fight But I don't need you to survive'-Krystal is independant and doesn't need anyone's help When tears come crashing down Emotions are flooding, my words won’t come out Feels like I’m dying If I can’t save myself Then who’s gonna save me I won’t cry for help(I explained all of these ;; 7 ;;) I’ll be unbreakable, oh yeah I’ll be unbreakable, oh I’ll be unbreakable I’ll be unbreakable, oh yeah I’ll be unbreakable, oh I’ll be unbreakable.